Tsukiko's Berserk Button/Transcripts
Tsukiko's Berserk Button is a comic that is drawn by Krista Ulrich, creator of TP-TH-7 and the Gang, which is under the ownership of the Moment Spirit franchise. It shows everything that makes the members of TP-TH-7 frustrated when people say bad things about their idols. PLEASE NOTE that the transcripts are incomplete. It'll be completed as soon as all the transcripts are written. Code Regular = Talking (Regular w/ Parentheses) = Thinking Bold = Sound Effects/Actions Italics = Whispering Italics/Bold = Character's Turn Italics/Underline = Reminder 0-0: Beginning Introduction Tsukiko Uchida: We, TP-TH-7, have Dance Dance Revolution artists as our idols. They are never meant to be threatened. No one threat Yuichi Asami! Tomiko Kai: Even they'll do that to Sota Fujimori, too! Yuri Moto: Although, they can do that to Naoki Maeda as well! Tsukiko Uchida: These people must be working for WJ-IJ-5! 1-A: Birthday September the First Tsukiko Uchida: Pulling August 1 out from calendar. ''(I know what today is.) ''Misaki: Happy birthday, Tsukiko! Tsukiko Uchida: Thanks, Misaki! Rokuro: Your birthday is on April 23, not on Yuichi Asami's birthday! Tsukiko Uchida: Rokuro, for the billionth time, April 23 is my "American" friends' birthdays. My birthday is always on September 1! 1-B: Halloween Tsukiko Dislikes Idol Being Werewolf Man: I have an idea. I decided to take this wolf potion the other day. I am going to transform Yuichi Asami into a werewolf. Tsukiko Uchida faints Tsukiko Uchida: In anger.' HOW DARE YOU DID THIS TO MY IDOL?! IF YOU TURN YUICHI ASAMI INTO A WEREWOLF, I'LL BE THAT, AND YOU'LL BECOME A BIG BLOB OF JELLY!! ''Man: ''ZIP! Man runs away Trick-Or-Treat, Poké Ball Face Witch Woman and Skeleton Woman are together ''Skeleton Woman: ''Trick-or-treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat! Hey! Let's eat Yuichi Asami, shall we? Tomiko Kai is dressed as a chef, and Yuri Moto is dressed as a baseball player. Tsukiko Uchida: '''Dressed as Ash Ketchum from Pokémon 'Throws a Poké Ball '*'''toss* (This would teach her this lesson.) ''Tomiko Kai: ''? '''''Yuri Moto: ? Skeleton Woman:'' Hit in the face by Poké Ball. *smack*''' OUCH! '''''Tsukiko Uchida: If you don't want your face hit by a Poké Ball, STOP THREATENING YUICHI ASAMI! 1-C: Thanksgiving App in Thanks! Giving Table! American Man: I'd wish Yuichi Asami will be a turkey, so I can eat him out. Tsukiko Uchida:'' Uses farting app.' '*fart*''' '''''American Man: WHAH!? YAAAAAAAAARRGH!!! ZIP! American Man runs away, Tsukiko Uchida laughs Tsukiko Uchida: This app works in front of people who threat my idol, Yuichi Asami! 1-D: Christmas Evil Snowman There is a snowman with an evil look, and is carrying a sign that says "TIME TO KILL YUICHI ASAMI" on it. Tsukiko Uchida:'' In anger.' (No one threats my idol with a snowman!) '''Tsukiko Uchida fights with a snowman, but defeated that snowman, and throws a sign further distant away. CRASH! Sign breaks almost in half.' '''''Tsukiko Uchida: That's better! Christmas Carol Interruption Tsukiko Uchida is playing a piano at Christmas Carol Rude Guest: I want Yuichi Asami not living here anymore before Christmas! Tsukiko Uchida banged the piano after hearing Rude Guest, stopping the song. Tsukiko Uchida: Get out of here, you nosy little pervert, or I'm gonna slap you silly! (I should get him out from Christmas Carol!) Rude Guest: Uh oh! Christmas Carol Woman: (That guy embarrassed everyone in this Christmas Carol, including me!) Naughty on the List Present Man: Well, I'd wish Yuichi Asami dies before I'm ready. Tsukiko Uchida, off-screen grabs the present off of Present Man's hands. Present Man: Even I'm dreaming, I could think about that. It'll be much better without him. I'll- Discovers his present is missing. Huh? AAAAUGH!! ZIP! Present Man runs away Tsukiko Uchida: You're now on Santa's naughty list! 1-E: Valentine Break-Up Punch Ex-Boyfriend and Tsukiko Uchida are hugging together. Ex-Boyfriend: I know I love you, but I still hate Yuichi Asami. Tsukiko Uchida:'' Released from Ex-Boyfriend.' Whoa there! Get away from me! '''Ex-Boyfriend: What is that all about, Tsukiko? Tsukiko Uchida:'' In anger.' That's what you get for hating my idol! '''PUNCH! Tsukiko Uchida punches Ex-Boyfriend in the face.' Tsukiko Uchida: Turns away from Ex-Boyfriend. (I'd wish I had a boyfriend as Yuichi Asami fan.) Ex-Boyfriend: CRASH! Beaten by Tsukiko Uchida, who punched him. (She must be a Yuichi Asami fangirl.) 1-F: St. Patrick Not So Rough Gold '''''Fake Leprechaun: Hello, ladies. You know, Sota Fujimori is too late for gold, Yuichi Asami is unlucky, and Naoki Maeda will turn green. Tomiko Kai:'' In anger.' Man, you're not even a real leprechaun! 'Yuri Moto: In anger.' MY NAME IS NOT MIDORI, you inconsiderate leprechaun! '''Tsukiko Uchida pinched Fake Leprechaun behind, off-screen' Fake Leprechaun: Touched a pinched spot caused by Tsukiko Uchida, looks at her. You don't ever pinch a leprechaun! Tsukiko Uchida: In anger. I pinch a leprechaun who says that my idol is unlucky! 1-G: Easter Egg Explosion Tsukiko Uchida's egg says "I heart U1 (Yuichi Asami), while a man next to her has his egg that says "I kill Yuichi Asami (U1)". '''''Tsukiko Uchida: Keep my idol alive! Man: Don't keep him alive. BOOM! Man's egg exploded. Man: AAUGH! Tsukiko Uchida: Yes! Man: ZIP! Man runs away, while Tsukiko Uchida does victory dance. 2-A: Public Pantsing a Principal! School Principal: Yukiyama-San's students, Yuichi Asami is coming over to this school for assembly this afternoon! Student:'' Pulls School Principal's pants down from under the bleachers.' I hate him! '''School Principal: YAAAARGH!! Other students gasp. Tsukiko Uchida: HEY! Watch it, kid! You have been disrespectful to my idol! School Principal: Whoever did this to me should be suspended for at least a month or expelled! Library Loudness Everyone is reading. Tomiko Kai has her book on the table, while Yuri Moto is reading close to her book. Loud Man is doing the same thing as Yuri does. Loud Man: I'll transform Sota Fujimori into a plant, and Naoki Maeda into a robot... Tomiko Kai: Looks up unimpressed. '''(Plant?) ''Yuri Moto:'' 'Puts her book down, looks up unimpressed. '(Robot?) ''Librarian:' Shh... Tomiko Kai faceplants, while Yuri Moto looks closely by starting the top page. Loud Man: ...and I'll transform Yuichi Asami into an animal. Tsukiko Uchida:'' Drawing from a book. Then, she looks up unimpressed.' (Animal? This guy's kidding me!) '''Librarian is shocked.' Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow '''''Hair Stylist: How would you like your hair done? Man: Make it thin, but don't make me all bald. Hair Stylist: Okay. Man: After this, I'll start killing Yuichi Asami. Noticing that Tsukiko Uchida is around, she is sitting down, reading beauty magazine. She looks up unimpressed. Tsukiko Uchida: (This man's going bald. He threats my idol while I'm around in this salon shop!) Hair Stylist:'' Buzzed Man's hair into bald, because of Tsukiko Uchida being present. She looks at him in annoyance.' Tsukiko Uchia is here! Sir, you should be good! 'Man: Realized his hair is all gone.' (Bald!?) Ask-And-Answer Unexpection ''Tomiko Kai and Yuri Moto are also the judges, alongside with Tsukiko Uchida. '''''Tsukiko Uchida: Let me know what comment you have. Irritating Man: I declare that Yuichi Asami is the worst person. Tsukiko Uchida pushes the button to eliminate Irritating Man from the competition. Yuri Moto faceplant with both her hands, while Tomiko Kai lean against her. Irritating Man:'' ZIP! He falls in.' YAAAAAAAAARRGH!!! ''A woman went from serious to happy while Irritating Man falls in. A man spots Irritating Man falling in, shocked. Japan's Worst Stand-Up Comedian '''''Comedian: Last night, I decided to kill Yuichi Asami, Sota Fujimori, and Naoki Maeda, because they are chickens. The crowds are not impressed. Although, some are angry. Yuri Moto: That does it! Tomiko Kai: This is bad! Tsukiko Uchida: He's even the worst stand-up comedian in our country! Crowds: BOO! All boo at Comedian, throwing food and drinks, such as pepperoni pizzas, tomatoes, cup of pop, etc. Tomato knocks Comedian's water, and another knocks his stool. Comedian: Getting booed. (I should resign as stand-up comedian.) Do Not Disturb Rude Guest: If I kill Yuichi Asami right away, I'll be happy. This has to- Tsukiko Uchida: Screaming off-screen. YAAAAAAAAARRGH!!! Rude Guest: Got angry. Alright! Then, he gets yelled at by Tsukiko Uchida. Tsukiko Uchida:'' Pops her head in anger.' No threatening my idol while I'm having a good relaxation time! '''SLAM! Tsukiko Uchida shuts her door.' '''''Rude Guest: Shocked. (That didn't work.) Elevator Inexperienced Man:'' Pushed the elevator button to go up.' I have proof that I'll kill Yuichi Asami one of these days. '''When the elevator opens, Tsukiko Uchida is inside of it.' '''''Man: (She does not seem to be happy at all.) Man grabs his suitcase slowly. Tsukiko Uchida: You threatening my idol with me getting out? NOT! Pushes the button. The elevator door closes on that Man. Man: GRR! Oh, good grief! 2-B: Movies and TV Show Monroe Takeout Tsukiko Uchida is in a white dress with white high heels, standing on top of a fan. Man: I am about to kill Yuichi, so don't turn that fan on. Angrier. Don't you ever think about it! Don't turn that fan- The fan below Tsukiko Uchida turns it on, causing her dress to fly up, and she puts her hands on her bottom, acts as Marilyn Monroe. Man: YEAURGH! ZIP! Man runs away. Tsukiko Uchida:'' Smiles.' No more threatening my idol here! Movie Chaos '''Tsukiko Uchida and Movie Guy are watching action movie in one couch.' '''''Movie Guy: Smiles. '''(This is my favorite scene.) ''Movie Character 1:'' Well, I guess we'll have to do something today. ''Movie Character 2:'' Yeah, but let's kill Yuichi Asami with our equipment! ''Tsukiko Uchida:'' '''Screams. '''AAAAAAUGH!!! ''Movie Character 1:'' Oh yeah, let's do it! ''Movie Character 2:'' Let's get going now! ''Tsukiko Uchida:'' '''Turns her head away from the screen, and waves her hand. Oh, please! Turn that OFF! I don't like what they're planning! Movie Character 2: Let's freeze him anywhere without a coat! Movie Character 1: Yes! That's going to teach him the- Line cuts because of Movie Guy turning it off, unimpressed. *click* Tsukiko Uchida:'' Got off the couch in stress.' Freezing my idol is not an option! Don't do that to me again! '''Movie Guy: (Is that Tsukiko Uchida? She's a Yuichi Asami fangirl.) Tsukiko Vs. Darth Vader Darth Vader Man: With a red lightsaber. I'll use my force to kill Yuichi Asami with- Tsukiko Uchida: With a blue lightsaber, might be the one that belongs to Luke Skywalker. Nobody threat my idol! Tsukiko Uchida and Darth Vader Man were on the lightsaber fight. At the end, *snap*, Darth Vader Man's lightsaber broken into half. Tsukiko Uchida: (The battle is over now, Vader!) Turns around, looking at her lightsaber. Now, that's better! Darth Vader Man:'' Breaking the fourth wall.' (Stop staring at me!) Blasting Off Again! Team Rocket contains a woman, and a man in this portion. '''Rocket Woman: If you hand us your Pikachu, we have a way to get rid of Yuichi Asami. ZIP! Tsukiko Uchida: Uses a controller, and it caused Rocket Woman and Rocket Man to blast off. Goodbye! Rocket Woman and Rocket Man: And we're blasting off AGAIN!!!! Ding! Football Failure Man:'' About to kick a football.' I'll kick that ball, and kill Yuichi Asami with this! '''Tsukiko Uchida acts like Lucy Van Pelt and pulls the football away from Man, who acts like Charlie Brown. YANK! ZIP!' '''''Man: AAAAUGH! CRASH! Ouch! Tsukiko Uchida:'' Walks away, throwing football behind her.' Always never threat my idol. Foamy Vengeance Trigger '''Man: It's time for me to kill Yuichi Asami! He had the worst- Foamy vengeance triggered on a man. SPLASH! (Foamy vengeance!) Tsukiko Uchida: On her laptop. You have been punished by me with a setup. Big Hero Funtime This deals with Big Hero 6 film, not comic. Serious Man: That could be serious. Even though the people are coming, I have to kill Yuichi Asami. If my plans were all- PUNCH! Hiro: Punched Serious Man in his back. Gotcha! Serious Man: Ow! Hiro: ZIP! Runs away for protection. You can't catch me! Serious Man: HEY! Get back here!! Chases Hiro. Tsukiko Uchida: Hiro and Baymax don't appreciate people threatening my idol! 2-C: Scare and Surprise Chainsaw Law Smuggler: Turns his chainsaw on. '''With my chainsaw, I'm making Yuichi Asami becoming PROSTHETIC! ''Tsukiko Uchida:'' Scared.' I will die if you made my idol amputee'd! 'Smuggler:' Oh, let's have you enjoy this. 'Tsukiko Uchida:' No! 'Smuggler:' YES! 'Tsukiko Uchida:' NOOOO!! '''Chainsaw turns off automatically.' Smuggler: Aw, great! Someone turns it off! WHO!? Tsukiko Uchida: YES! Police Officer: Me! I am the police force from Tokyo. You know that Tsukiko Uchida was right! You are under arrest for doing that with your chainsaw. Nine months behind the bars! Box Surprise Guy: It's time for me to make Yuichi Asami's life gone. Tsukiko Uchida:'' Pops from the box. *pop*''' RAWR! '''''Guy: WAAAAAAAAGH! Falls back. Tsukiko Uchida:'' Punishing Guy.' No one threats my idol around me. '''Guy: (It's Tsukiko Uchida! I'd better get out of here!) Crawls away. Tsukiko Uchida: BYE! Spider Scare! Man: I do have plans to poison and kill Yuichi Asami. That's all I'm doing. Tsukiko Uchida, off-screen, is holding a spider behind that man. Man: Hopefully, it'll be much better without him anywhere. Turns around, and screams like a girl. WAAAAAAAAAGH!!! ZIP! He runs away. Tsukiko Uchida: If you don't threat Yuichi Asami, you'll never be scared by a spider! You don't want bad blood today! Sat on a Whoopee Cushion Man: Yuichi Asami is not the kind of person I've been looking for. Behind him, Tsukiko Uchida off-screen placed a whoopee cushion on his seat. Man: Let me know whenever you see him somewhere. Thank you! FART! He sat on a whoopee cushion. WAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! Got angry. OH! Tsukiko Uchida: Hee! Hee! This joke never gets too old for stopping! Incoming Zombie! Tsukiko Uchida: My idol is alive! Walks away. Two guys are having group talk nearby Yuichi Asami's grave. Yuichi Asami: Inside the ground. (I'm not dead yet.) Pops his hand off the ground, scaring off these two guys. One of these Guys: AAAGH! IT'S A ZOMBIE!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!! ZIP! Both these guys run away. 2-D: Hazards and Risks Nozzle Spot Kick Little girl is unimpressed about a man in front of her. Man: Let's see if I can start making Yuichi Asami dead, and make it worth better. Tsukiko Uchida kicks that man's groin area, which surprises a little girl. Man: Kick! '''Oooooooh... Right in my nozzle spot! '''Little girl laughs behind that man. Man: HEY! That's NOT FUNNY THERE! Tsukiko Uchida:'' In anger.' I WOULDN'T KICK YOUR NOZZLE SPOT IF YOU HAVEN'T THREAT YUICHI ASAMI!! Electric Fence Shock '''Three men are holding each other's hands, as the first one has a scissor on his other hand, attempting to cut the fence. Man 1: I'll cut this fence, you guys hold our hands, and I'll kill Yuichi Asami immediately. Man 2: Even for me, I'll have Sota Fujimori be dead. Man 3: I'll send myself to get Naoki Maeda as I kill him. All Three Men:'' Got electrocuted. BZZZ!' WAAAAAAAAGH!! '''All got fried.' '''''Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, and Yuri Moto: NO THREATENING OUR IDOLS! Down the Hole! Man: At least Yuichi Asami would be just about finish his life, I want him dead. I'll be much bet- ZIP! He falls right in the hole. WAAAAAAGH!! CRASH! Tsukiko Uchida: That's what you get when you threat my idol! You tried to think about this many kilometers worth of fall. Head Window Man: If I kill Yuichi Asami, it'll be much- KLUNK! A window hits him in the head. OUCH! Then, he falls. Trip... CRASH! Tsukiko Uchida: Did you not know that? There's definitely no threatening my idol when entering through that window! Crash and Tumble! Man: Walking backwards. I'm going to kill Yuichi Asami right a- He's about to fall down the steps. WAAAGH!! He falls backwards down the steps. SLIP! Bonk! Tumble! Bonk! Tumble! Ding! Whack! Dumble! Crash! Ding! Tumble! Tumble! Ding! Bonk! Whack! Tumble! Tumble! Ding! Bonk! Whack! Tumble! CRASH! Tsukiko Uchida enters in the middle of crashes. Man: Ouch! Tsukiko Uchida: Got angry after the crash.' Next time, don't threat my idol, and keep an eye over these stairs! Chair Back '''''Man: At least you all know me well. Pretty soon, Yuichi Asami should be dead. Tsukiko Uchida pulls the chair away from right where that man is sitting. ZIP! Man: WAAAAAGH! He falls back. BUMP! OUCH! Tsukiko Uchida: Threatening my idol is NOT your option!! 2-E: Food and Kitchen Flying Frying Pan! Guy: Let's see! I'll start crushing Yuichi Asami with an old car of mine! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!- Frying pan hits him in the face, knocking him down, with at least his tooth falling off. Tsukiko Uchida:'' From the second floor.' This is NO THREATENING YUICHI ASAMI ZONE here, sir! Mixing Mess '''Baker: After I bake a cake, then I'll just kill Yuichi Asami as well. POOF! Baker starts the mixer, and cake mix got all over him. He missed water, oil, milk, and eggs. Baker: OH!!!! Tsukiko Uchida:'' Informing.' Two unexpected things - missing ingredients, and threatening my idol! Grocery Store Mess! '''Shopper: After this trip, I should start killing Yuichi Asami! Shopper grabs at least one of them, and all cans and boxes fall all over the aisle. Tumble! Tumble! Crash! Bang! CRASH! Tsukiko Uchida: If you break them and threat my idol, you buy them! Picks up a box she needs. Each of everything in this aisle cost two yen! Shopper:'' Breaks the fourth wall.' (2 yen!? Stop staring at me!) Slingshot Apple Head Target '''Man: I'll start breaking Yuichi Asami right away. Tsukiko Uchida launches a Fuji apple with a slingshot, and hits directly at that man's head. *launch* KLUNK! The apple falls in front of him. Tsukiko Uchida: YES! Bonus point for targeting a person who threat Yuichi Asami! Pie! Crazy Man: Alright, DDR fans! Yuichi Asami will be dead in about thirty sec-! SPLAT! A pie hits directly at Crazy Man's face. His baseball bat went flying off. Crazy Man: HEY! Who in the world did THAT to me!? Tsukiko Uchida:'' With a traditional handheld item in front of her face.' It's me. I am angered when people threatens Yuichi Asami. '''Uncovers her face.' And my name is Tsukiko Uchida. Food Fight '''''Guy: You know, I might. Although, Naoki Maeda, Sota Fujimori, and Yuichi Asami are all bad, and I'm right. Girl: (Why?) SPLAT! Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, and Yuri Moto: All three throw their food, with Yuri throwing her milk, Tomiko throwing her apple sauce cup, and Tsukiko throwing her eaten sandwich, directly at that guy. BAD!? Girl: (He's worse!) Tsukiko Uchida: Man, we're going to eat somewhere else! ZIP! Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, and Yuri Moto all run away. The others started the food fight. Girl: Chases after that guy. '''WRONG! ''Guy:'' WAAGH! '''SPLASH! SPLAT! PLOP! Blue Icing of Luck All donuts are plain, while one at the bottom has blue frosting. Donut Guy: I love blue-icing donuts. First of all, I have to start killing Yuichi Asami. Tsukiko Uchida takes the donut with blue frosting on it. Donut Guy: ''It'll be much better without him. I'll have blue icing one, while everyone else have plain donuts. (Now, I can eat a donut with blue icing). '''Then, he discovers the one with blue frosting is missing. WAAAAAGH!! '''''Tsukiko Uchida: Eating a donut with blue icing. (Delicious!) Donut Guy is scared when he is being yelled at by Tsukiko Uchida. Tsukiko Uchida: NEXT TIME IF YOU WANT A DONUT WITH BLUE ICING, DON'T THREAT MY IDOL! 2-F: Animals and Pets Horse Kicks It Hard Man: Well, I spot a horse. I'll start transforming Yuichi Asami into a centaur. Tsukiko Uchida:'' Riding a horse, but she is annoyed by a man behind them.' HEY! Keep your nose away from me, my horse, and my idol! '''Tsukiko Uchida's horse kicks a man with its hind legs.' '''''Man: WAAAAGH! CRASH! Tsukiko Uchida: (No one transform my idol into a centaur, or else I will become an animal.) Man: Ouch! Pets Fighting Man: I have an idea about taking Yuichi Asami's life. Tsukiko Uchida:'' Enraged.' THAT IS IT! Dogs, bite! Cats, scratch! After the fight, run away before Animal Control gets there! '''Dogs: GROWL! Cats: HISS! Dogs and cats began fighting against a man who threats Tsukiko Uchida's idol. Dogs are biting, and cats are scratching. Dogs are still growling, and cats are still hissing. ZIP! After the fight, all dogs and cats ran away, as the man is beaten. Tsukiko Uchida: Thanks! The Chase at the Zoo! Tsukiko Uchida is next to the zoo gate using her smartphone. Man: I'll probably begin ruining all of the life of Yuichi Asami. He runs off. WAAAAAAGH! All the wild animals, such as zebras, giraffes, tigers, kangaroos, lions, monkeys, etc. are chasing that same guy that runs off. RUMBLE! TWEET! GROWL! TAP! RUMBLE! NEIGH! Tsukiko Uchida:'' After watching all the animals go by.' Threatening my idol does not save wildlife! '''This leaves with a duck at the end of the line. Quack! Quack!' 2-G: Computer and Music Online Bully Big Club Brawl! Marching Dominoes! Kicked out off a Club Caught on Camera Making Fun of Nicknames Metal Vs. Classical The song that is playing is by either Mozart or Beethoven. '''''Classical Fan: Classical music are nice and relaxing. If Yuichi Asami dies, it'll be much better. Tsukiko Uchida, off-screen, switched from nice and quiet classical music, to obnoxious and loud heavy-metal music. The song is Demon(s) by Darkest Hour. Classical Fan: WAAAAAGH! Person Off-screen:' That's a song from Guitar Hero 5! Oh... ZIP! Classical Fan runs away from that song. '''''Tsukiko Uchida: Threatening my idol and enjoying classical music can turn out to be a metal song! Everyone have opinions on wherever they prefer classical or metal... 2-H: Sports and Gym Ball Incoming! Packed with Foam Baseball Had Its Own 2-I: Bowling Fails Out of Bound Did Not Let Go Back at the Face Into the Wrong Lane Ceiling Hit 2-J: Art and Coloring Activities Photo Moment Artist: Will Yuichi Asami die after seeing this photo? The photo actually shows a person as Kosuke Saito by being too close to a camera, a person as Ryutaro Nakahara by being caught with broken chair, two of them as Junko Karashima and Osamu Migitera by that one showing fist in anger, one person as Yuichi Asami by throwing up, and two people as Sota Fujimori and Naoki Maeda by being disgusted with the throw-up, like this graphic here. Tsukiko Uchida: No. Those are all things when things go crazy. And second of all, don't threat my idol please. ZIP! Artist runs away. Crazy Russians with Colors Russian 1:'' Far distant.' Okay, Sota Fujimori is soon to be pink. '''Tomiko Kai: Shocked. What did you say!? YIKES! Kimono Girl: Hey! Learn TP-TH-7 and their idols! Yuichi Asami is Tsukiko Uchida's, Sota Fujimori is Tomiko Kai's, and Naoki Maeda is Yuri Moto's. Please be respectful here in Japan. Russian 2: Oh well. I guess Naoki Maeda will turn green! Yuri Moto:'' Enraged.' My name is NOT Midori, you crazy Russians! '''Russian 3: And Yuichi Asami is turning BLUE! Tsukiko Uchida:'' Surprised.' (This shows when my idol turns blue, I surprise this.) Even I'm wearing blue! Obnoxious Drawings 2-K: Video Games and Arcade DDR Request but Played Tetris Knockdown Closet full of Bejeweled Gems ''A letter says: "Dear TP-TH-7 members, U1-ASAMi is sick with a serious fever, and someone is not doing it right. If you are the one whose idol is him, please help him out and make him feel better. He is about to die." Tsukiko Uchida takes care of Yuichi Asami, who is sick, and is laying on the bed with ice pack on his forehead. '''''Tsukiko Uchida: Don't worry, Yuichi. I'll take care of him, you get your rest. Rebellious Person: Yuichi Asami should be dead, but I'll take everything out off his storage! WAAAAAGH! When Rebellious Person opens Yuichi Asami's closet storage, all the gems from Bejeweled knocked him down pretty good. It went all over the place in himself. Tsukiko Uchida:'' With a blue gem.' No more threatening my idol! Even he is still sick. Multiplayers Sims Reward ''Tsukiko Uchida won first place at Sims Creations. '''''Rude Person: Hey, number one! Here! I have planned to kill Yuichi Asami of my own! Tsukiko Uchida: SECURITY! Security guards take Rude Person away. Rude Person: Hey! What are you doing? Let me go! Don't drag me out! Stop it! Leave me alone! Tsukiko Uchida: ''(If Yuichi Asami dies on any Sims games, I plan on resurrecting him. That'll teach that pest lesson.) Angry Birds Inspiration ''Pig Portrayal: ''Glad I stole the eggs from the birds. I will also kill Yuichi Asami though. ''Tsukiko Uchida: As Bird Portrayal. (I am ready to launch) She uses the slingshot, and launches herself. NO THREATENING MY IDOL! POW! Tsukiko Uchida knock the boxes, and Pig Portrayal falls right in. Pig Portrayal: WAAGH! Then, Pig Portrayal lands in, and host gives out 5000 points for that happening. Host: Bird just launched with a slingshot, and the pig has popped! Phone and DDR Song Rude Arcade Gamer: I'd wish nobody plays a song by Yuichi Asami. His phone starts ringing. He looks for his phone in his pocket. My phone isn't ringing! I wonder if it was a- Hang-up sound effect played. KLUNK! D'oh! Wah? It was Tsukiko Uchida, who is actually playing a song, "Fascination ~eternal love mix~" by 2MB. Tsukiko Uchida: Yes! ZIP! It caused Rude Arcade Gamer to run away. He knows that ''Fascination ~eternal love mix~ does have phone-ringing sound effects in the beginning.'' Tsukiko Uchida: Fascination ~eternal love mix~ will always make fun of you, but makes me dance! 2-L: Vacation and Travel Car Horn Splashing Water Knockdown! Beach Moment Plane Discovery Roller Coaster Bad Moments Everyone is on Millennium Force at Cedar Point. Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, and Yuri Moto were also included, too. Rude Guest:'' Off-screen. I'll start making Yuichi Asami dead, people! ''The Moment Spirit is riding the front seat of the roller coaster.' ''The band does not seem to be impressed at all, especially with Krista Ulrich, and Tim Tsukuda, who thinks they might be killed or something. '''''Tsukiko Uchida: Whoever says he wants to kill Yuichi Asami should be banned from Cedar Point! Permanently! I'm sick of this moment. Band Boss: Whoever says this around Tsukiko should not ride this ride. 2-M: Sealife Boat Knockdown Merman Display Asking About Underwater 2-N: Gender Confusion It's "He", Not "She" Not a Male Sorry, Buster 2-O: Vampires Bitten Bat in the Community Mirror Non-Reflect Abnormal Sitting Experiences Garlic Inconsiderate! Blood is the Substitute! Man: Evil grin. '''Oh, yeah! I'll kill Yuichi Asami after I drink this carton of fruit punch! '''Gulp! Gulp! He only grabs a carton of blood instead of fruit punch, and took a sip. (What is that strange taste?) AGH...! Oh, BLOOD! ZIP! Man runs away. He learns that blood is the drink that is exclusive to vampires. Tsukiko Uchida: Gotcha! It's blood! It's my idol's drink! You'll be noticed that he'll live for the next millennium! Unwelcomed Sunlight Tsukiko Uchida is smiling, meaning she's having fun. Weird Guy: I'll take Yuichi Asami in this beautiful sunny weather. Tsukiko Uchida:'' Hands on hips, with an unimpressed face.' Are you trying to threat my idol? '''Weird Guy: No. I don't know what you're talking about... Tsukiko Uchida: Enraged. '''HE'S A VAMPIRE!!! '''ZIP! Weird Guy runs away. ''He learns that vampires can die if staying out in the sun for long.'' Tsukiko Uchida got her right hand to her hip, and got an unimpressed face. A: Ending Protest The End! Category:Inspiration Category:Comics